


Snowflakes and Snuggles

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt: Getting Caught in the Rain/Snow, Prompt: Slow Dancing, Widomauk Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: A tiefling and a human take a snowy walk home.





	Snowflakes and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/gifts).



> For @midnighter13 from the widomauk server! I hope you like it, Ali, I had a lot of fun writing this!!

“Looks like snow,” Caleb remarked at the greying sky.

“Nah, we should beat it back home,” Mollymauk reassured him. “Shall we?” He offered out his arm, which Caleb gladly took, and the pair began their walk home.

Just as Caleb had predicted, fat flakes of snow began to drift serenely from the low lying clouds. Molly, of course, was absolutely delighted, catching them on his fingertips and on his tongue. Caleb just buried his nose into his scarf a bit further against the chill.

By the next two blocks had passed, their field of vision was limited to only a few concrete blocks ahead at a time. Caleb could no longer feel his nose or the tips of his ears, but Molly seemed to be handling the frigid temperatures with no complaint.

“Alright there, love?” Molly asked as they rounded the corner.

“ _Ja_. ‘m fine, I’m used to cold weather,” Caleb assured him.

Molly side eyed him. “If you say so,” he said lightly. “Here, we can cut through the park at least.”

“Ah, _ja_ , into the deeper snow,” Caleb stated.

“But less time walking in it,” Molly singsonged back over his shoulder.

The park was full of swirling eddies as the wind broke over the buildings surrounding it. The snow glimmered gold in the dispersed light of the streetlamps and gave the appearance of fireflies. Molly walked right through the snow drifts, ignoring the shoveled walkway, and began lazily spinning to his own rhythm.

“Come dance with me, Mister Caleb,” he called out, arm outstretched invitingly.

Caleb shook his head. “You’re ridiculous, Mister Mollymauk,” he called back, even as he trudged through after him.

Molly twirled happily towards him, spinning into a waltz as they met in the middle. The flakes clung to Molly’s curls like glitter and shone on the many charms in his horns. Caleb just chuckled and took his hand, moving them slowly through the dance. And as they twirled, Caleb couldn’t help but feel like a protagonist in an old Victorian novel, caught up in a moment there the world narrowed to just him and Mollymauk.

Molly leaned in whisper-close. “You’re shaking,” he said against Caleb’s lips.

“ _N-n-nein_ , I’m-m- hmm,” Caleb grumbled.

“You’re cold, dear, let’s head home.” Molly pressed a quick kiss to his nose and pulled them along back to their apartment.

Caleb’s numb fingers fumbled with the keys, pushing into the entryway on the fourth try, both of them shedding scarves and gloves.

“If you were so cold you should’ve said something, love,” Molly said. He shook off his coat, flinging the water droplets all over the front hall.

“We were having fun. I didn’t mind,” Caleb said earnestly with a small peck on Molly’s cheek.

Molly just hummed and turned to the closet to hang up his coat. As he turned back around he felt a very cold pair of hands worm their way under his belt and into his leggings.

“GAH, _fuck_ , Caleb!”

“Hmm?”

“Your hands are freezing.”

“You’re a tiefling, you run hot. They’ll be warm in no time.”

Molly glared at Caleb’s smug grin, fighting in vain to keep a smile off his own face.

“You know,” he started, “there are faster ways to warm up.”

“Is that so?” Caleb said, blinking up innocently. “Do share.”

“How bout I show you instead?”

“Lead the way.”

“You’ll have to take your hands out of my pants first, dear.”

“Hm. Shame,” Caleb hummed, withdrawing his hands from Molly’s ass and running them up his sides once more, causing Molly to writhe again.

“Gaah, fuck,” he gasped, pulling away and taking Caleb by the hand. “Fuck you.”

“Oh, was that not already the plan?” Caleb retorted, blue eyes flashing in mirth. “I’m sorry for assuming.”

Molly backed down the hallway to the bedroom, tail lashing from side to side behind him. Caleb loosely swung their joined hands back and forth, pulling him in for a quick kiss once again as Molly’s back hit the door. Without breaking the kiss, Molly’s hand fumbled and found the doorknob, twisting it open and pulling them further towards the bed.

Another shiver wracked Caleb’s body as he shed his sweater. Molly nipped gently along his now exposed collarbone, sending a completely different sort of shiver down his spine.

“Still cold, love?” Molly murmured at his ear.

“N-no?” Caleb stuttered, a sudden shiver making a liar out of him and turning his statement into a question.

Molly pulled back and ran his thumb tenderly over the stubble on Caleb’s jaw. “You sure?” The desire in his expression was mixed with genuine concern now.

Caleb’s lips chattered before he could get a response out, much to his ire. Molly only smiled and kissed them warm.

“Candles?”

“Ja, that would be a good idea.”

They split apart, Caleb still shivering in his half dressed state, as they moved to light the various pillars and jar candles scattered around the room. In no time the soft yellow glow encompassed the four walls.

Caleb lit the last taper and blew the match out, and turned around to find Molly already gazing at him with a soft expression.

“What are you looking at?” he asked playfully.

“You,” was all Molly said.

Caleb felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks and across his chest at the praise as Molly closed the distance between them.

“Come here, _Liebe_ , I’m still cold,” he said instead.

Molly closed the distance and just pulled Caleb into a tight embrace. “How ‘bout we just snuggle instead? There’s the good comfy sheets on,” he mumbled into Caleb’s shoulder.

“Mm, _ja_ , that sounds good.”

Molly pulled them both towards the bed, flopping down with a light jingle before pulling back the covers. Caleb crawled over him, pressing a quick kiss to his temple, before flopping down on the other side of the bed.

“Here, let me,” he said, sitting up again, and reached for the charms in Molly’s hair.

Molly sat still and quiet as Caleb methodically removed each piece of jewellery, gently placing them in the small dish on the bedside table. The clinking of baubles and chains sounded gently in the room, accompanied by the occasional swish of Molly’s tail on the duvet. When Caleb was finished, he dropped a kiss between Molly’s horns into the soft purple curls.

“ _Fertig_ ,” he murmured before snuggling back under the covers.

“Thank you, love,” Molly mumbled back.

He snuggled up alongside Caleb, his tail wrapping loosely around his ankle as Caleb’s arms wrapped around his torso. Molly wiggled against the cold digits as they settled against his ribs.

“How are you still this cold, you’re a fire wizard,” he grumbled half-heartedly.

“It’s magic, who knows how it works?” Caleb retorted.

“You should, you’re the one studying it.”

Caleb just chuckled and nuzzled closer.


End file.
